Truth or Dare
by Dragon's Ghost
Summary: Yue is Wrangled into playing a game with Sakura and her friends those who knew about the Cards and ends up with injured pride and a lot of embarressment. Yue is paired with the OC in this story;Idrial.


Truth or Dare

Yue sighed as he watched his mistresses whispering with Tomoyo, Li, Eriol, Meilin, Keroberos, Nakuru and Spinel. _Probably exchanging secrets or something like that_ he thought. Yue looked back out of the window. Why did Toya, Yukito, Fujitaka and Kaho have to leave him and Idrial with the kids. The group had then moved the fun into Tomoyo's room, and Yue had had to follow because Sakura had insisted. They'd tried to get him to play games with them all afternoon which Idrial was quite happy to do. The only thing he'd given up on and joined in with was blind-mans-bluff which had ended up with him constantly catching his fellow guardians, Eriol and his Mistresses several times. He was pulled out of his thoughts when there was a slight tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see his younger mistress looking up at him with twinkling eyes.

"Yes." said Yue calmly.

"Yue…" said Sakura with her sweetest, most innocent voice. "Would you play truth or dare with us _please_." Sakura had elongated the 'please' to add effect and changed her eyes from twinkling, to puppy dog eyes.

"If I must." said Yue. Sakura then pulled him over by the arm to were everyone else was sitting cross legged on cushions in a circle. Yue was receiving many mischievous glances from everyone around the circle. He suddenly realised what a mess he'd got himself into. He was the biggest mystery of them all and therefore would probably receive quite a bit of attention. Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun and Keroberos had changed into their true forms to make things a little more fun.

"I'll start." said Eriol. "Tomoyo, truth or dare?" Tomoyo thought for a moment.

"Truth." she said.

"What was your worst habit?" asked Eriol.

"Nail biting." replied Tomoyo. "Ruby, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." replied Ruby.

"I dare you to go a week without trying to feed sugar to Spinel, or kiss Eriol on the lips." said Tomoyo.

"Oh hell!" said Ruby. "There's no way I'm going to go a week without getting Suppi hyper on sugar! I'll do the last one!" so Ruby gave her master a kiss on the lips which resulted in a lot of laughing.

"Yue, Truth or dare." said Ruby. Yue thought that considering how much humiliation you received from the 'dare' part of the game Yue said

"Truth." startling everyone in the room.

"You haven't eaten anything since you came from the Clow book two years ago. What put you off eating?" asked Ruby.

"I drank goats milk once and went very hyper." said Yue. "I'm okay with everything but goat dairy products and whenever I have them I go completely crazy. It caused a lot of unnecessary humiliation on my part and an extreme amount of laughter on Keroberos's part. I didn't speak for about a week after that because of the humiliation. Li, truth or dare" Li thought for a moment.

"Dare." he said. Yue thought.

"I dare you to hop around the room like a rabbit whilst reciting the Alliteration rhyme 'Peter Piper' three times over, or proclaim to the room who you fancy." said Yue.

"I'll do the first one." said Li, standing up and beginning to hop around the room. "Peter piper picked a peck of pickled pepper,

A peck of pickled pepper Peter piper picked,

If Peter piper picked a peck of pickled pepper,

Where's the pack of pickled pepper Peter piper picked?" everyone was laughing hysterically by the time he'd finished. "Idrial, truth or dare?"

"Dare." replied Idrial.

"I dare you to sing poison, by Alice Cooper, or recite seven nursery rhymes." said Li.

"Poison by Alice Copper it is." said Idrial, standing up and taking position in the middle of the circle.

"Your cruel deviceYour blood like iceOne look could killMy pain, your thrillI want to love you, but I better not touchI want to hold you but my senses tell me to stopI want to kiss you but I want it too muchI want to taste you but your lips are venomous poisonYou're poison runnin' thru my veinsYou're poison, I don't want to break these chainsYour mouth, so hotYour web, I'm caughtYour skin, so wetBlack lace on sweatI hear you calling and it's needles and pinsI want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my nameDon't want to touch you but you're under my skinI want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poisonYou're poison runnin' thru my veinsYou're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Runnin' deep inside my veinsPoison burnin' deep inside my veinsOne look could killMy pain, your thrillI want to love you, but I better not touchI want to hold you but my senses tell me to stopI want to kiss you but I want it too muchI want to taste you but your lips are venomous poisonYou're poison runnin' thru my veinsYou're poison, I don't want to break these chainsPoisonI want to love you, but I better not touchI want to hold you but my senses tell me to stopI want to kiss you but I want it too muchI want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeahI don't want to break these chains Poison, oh noRunnin' deep inside my veins, Burnin' deep inside my veinsIt's poison I don't want to break these chains." Idrial had completely lost herself in that song. She'd danced and even winked at some of the lads. Yue had blushed like hell when he'd been winked at.

"God! Li, that was like the easiest dare you could have thought up." said Idrial. "Spinel, Truth or Dare."

"Truth." replied Spinel.

"If you had to chose between a duel with Yue and being left with Ruby in a storage room full of sugar, which one would you pick, and why?" asked Idrial

"The first one, because Ruby would be unbearable if such a thing happened and Yue always gives a good duel." Yue inclined his head to Spinel in a polite gesture of thanks. "Meilin, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Meilin sang immediately. Spinel grinned.

"I dare you to kiss Eriol. And not just one of those little peaks on the cheek." said Spinel.

"Why am I always the kiss subject?" asked Eriol as Meilin paled slightly. When Meilin kissed him the pair blushed beat red.

"Yue, truth or dare?" asked Meilin.

"Dare." said Yue, deciding to be a little outgoing. Meilin grinned and Eriol gave Yue a you-are-so-going-to-regret-this-for-the-rest-of-your-life look. Meilin whispered something into Yue's ear. Yue's normally porcelain flesh suddenly went a deathly white. He looked like he was either going to faint, or be violently sick. Meilin straightened back up, smirking triumphantly.

"Are you serious?" choked Yue.

"Absolutely." said Meilin.

"Yue, are you feeling okay?" asked Keroberos.

"I'll live." said Yue standing up and walking across the circle to Idrial. "You're probably going to kill me for this later." muttered Yue. Idrial gave him the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look before Yue leaned in and pressed his lips possessively against Idrial's. Idrial let out a startled gasp before responding to Yue by pressing back. Yue soon pulled back because of much needed oxygen, leaving Idrial breathless. She put her hands to her lips that still tingled from the kiss. Yue straightened up and walked back to his place in the circle and sat down.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" asked Yue.

"Truth." squeaked Sakura.

"How far have you gone with Li?" asked Yue.

"We've kissed behind the bike shed a few times, but that's it." said Sakura. "Idrial, truth or dare?"

"Dare." replied Idrial. Sakura got up, walked over to Idrial and whispered something into her ear.

"I accept." Idrial declared to the room. She stood up, spun on the spot disappeared and reappeared behind Yue, before descending upon him with a furious tickling attack. Yue immediately tried to get away, but Idrial was too persistent. He was soon laughing so much that his sides were splitting.

"Idrial… stop it… please…" said Yue in between fits of giggles.

"No way." said Idrial. "I'm having too much fun." Soon, the others joined in. But then, Ruby grabbed a pillow of Tomoyo's bed.

"Pillow fight!" yelled Kero. Soon everyone was fighting with the pillows, sending feathers everywhere. Even Yue was joining in, attacking Idrial from a kneeling position on Tomoyo's bed, in revenge for the tickling he'd suffered for a full twenty minuets. When the pillow fighting stopped everyone was laughing at how funny everyone looked covered in feathers. Even Yue was laughing his head off. About an hour later the adults came home to find everyone sleeping. Yue and Idrial together half- on, half-under the bed sheets that had been strewn across the floor from the pillow fight, Tomoyo and Eriol lying on the bed, Sakura and Shoran on the sofa, Ruby and Spinel in a Yin-Yang position on the floor, Keroberos at the feet of his younger mistress and Meilin half concealed by pillows and sheets on the floor. Everyone still with a few feathers stuck to them.

Yue's arm was encircled around Idrial's back, and his other hand was in Idrial's hair, whereas both of Idrial's arms were around Yue's waist.

"Kids." whispered Fujitaka, before closing the door quietly, leaving the kids sleeping in Tomoyo's room.

* * *

I do not own Cardcaptors. I make no profit from this piece.


End file.
